temple_of_dunefandomcom-20200216-history
Second Wave Resistance
After the Imperial Regent Paul Muad'dib Atreides displaced Padishah Emperor Shaddam IV Corrino in 10,193 AG, his Qizarate priests demanded the complete submission of all the Great Houses of the Landsraad and acknowledgement not only of his rule but of his divinity. Any resistance was destroyed in a Jihad by his Fedaykin supersoldiers. During the first five years of the Jihad, it had claimed the Harkonnens (traditional rivals of the Atreides) and their allies and waged vicious religious wars to retake the ancestral Zensunni homeworlds with shocking speed and effectiveness. As the Great Houses of the Landsraad watched the first actions of the Fedaykin, they began to truly realize what a tiger they had by the tail. Into this atmosphere of fear and the overturning of millennia old certainties, the houses, especially the most local of the Houses turned to the former rulers, the Corrino Family for aid. But the Golden Lion was beaten, their armies decimated, the old emperor in exile on Salusa Secundus and his daughters part of the new Imperium. But an ambitious cousin of the Corrinos, the Count Dalak Laskaris Corrino, married to Shaddam's daughter Wensicia, put forth his cousin Farad Laskaris Corrino, a great-grandson of the old Padshah Emperor Josif X and last of the old Komnenus line, as the new rightful heir to the throne once Shaddam and his daughters had abdicated, the so-called 'Padshah Emperor Farad V'. Rallying the old Imperial Throneworld of Kaitain to his side, including most of the minor branches of the Corrinos, he presented himself before an abbreviated meeting of the Landsraad, mostly picked allies gathered by Count Dalak. The most loyal pledged arms to Farad's cause, including the Houses Balthe, Masra and the elite Genisaari of House Panteran. Striking from the new Imperial Throneworld of Arrakis, Muad'dib sent his most loyal warriors, the Second Legion led by Bashar Kaleff, a minor member of the Imperial household. They faced off against a combined force of renegade Sardaukar along with house armies of Houses loyal to Farad V, at their mustering point on Tertia Struthionum, including forces from Houses Balthe, Masra and Panteran. The rebels were crushed utterly and Farad was captured and executed by Bashar Kaleff. The remaining Sardaukar and Corrino house troops retreated to Kaitain, along with a fair number of Masra remnants (the Genisaari of the Panterans returned to protect IV Anbus). Upon hearing of Farad V's fall, Count Dalak, who had been acting as Farad V's regent on Kaitain, sent his wife, the Princess Wensicia and their son, Farad'n, to join her father in exile on Salusa Secundus. The local Houses Minor and many of the major cities rose up in riots and the Fedaykin were forced to step in and restore order. The cities were ravaged by the chaos and further by the marauding Fedaykin when they arrived. As their Corrino forces faced defeat, Count Dalak took his own life rather than be handed over to the Fedaykin for judgement. The local Houses Minor were executed, deposed or exiled. Since then, the Qizara Tafwid has kept a governor on Kaitain to keep the peace, all in the name of the Empress Irulan. Category:Muad'Dib's Jihad Category:Kaitain Category:Corrino Category:Atreides Category:Balthe Category:Tertia Struthionum Category:Masra Category:Panteran Category:Religion